A Ilusão de um Anjo
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Edward não pode retornar a Forks, mas ele pode se iludir acreditando que Bella está ao seu lado. E/B. Lua Nova. One-Shot.


**A Ilusão de um Anjo**

**Sinopse:** Edward não pode retornar a Forks, mas ele se iludir acreditando que Bella está ao seu lado.

***

O sótão em que ele se escondeu era escuro, decadente e desarrumado para não dizer algo pior. Uma descrição mais apropriada levaria em conta as paredes úmidas cobertas de sujeira, o fedor de putrefação e os lençóis brancos e gastos que cobriam todos os móveis, como se alguém houvesse planejado redecorar, mas depois se arrependera e o deixara intacto por décadas. Os bens esquecidos e mofados estavam cobertos por uma fina camada de pó.

Este é o lugar que ele escolheu para si. Sabe que não é necessário – tinha dinheiro suficiente para gastar pelo resto de sua existência em luxuosos hotéis cinco estrelas – mas também sabe que não merece luxo.

Encolhido em um canto, suspira enquanto seus pensamentos o levam ao que ELA faria em sua condição. Sabe que ficaria horrorizada se soubesse. Esta é outra boa razão pela qual ele mentiu para todos esses meses destruindo-se no processo. Não queria que ela soubesse. Não queria que ela se compadecesse.

E contudo, ao mesmo tempo desejava sua compaixão.

Não havia um momento em que ele não pensasse nela – inclusive agora, neste lugar tão asqueroso, podia visualizar seu sorriso, escutar a formosa e metódica batida de seu coração.

Fechou os olhos, e ali estava ela – seu anjo, seu precioso delírio olhando fixamente a lamentável criatura que se convertera com uma mescla de adoração e compaixão. A presa que está sempre preocupada com seu predador. Está agradecido por sua memória visual que capturou todo seu brilho, toda sua perfeição, e a guardou para poder recordá-la com ilusões precisas e detalhadas como esta.

Ela está brilhando, resplandecente. Está tão deslocada nessa repugnante pocilga. Avidamente, lembra-se de seus olhos – tão marrons, tão cálidos, tão profundos. Em sua imaginação a ilusão sorri um sorriso perfeito, do tipo que derrete o coração que ele se recorda tão bem.

Suas bochechas estão rosadas, como sempre ficavam em sua presença, e seu cabelo cai ao redor de seu rosto com a suave brisa ao recordar o único verão que passaram juntos. Esta visão de pura e imaculada beleza diante de sua anormalidade o assusta. Como uma criatura tão magnífica o quis em primeiro lugar? É absurdo. A bela e a besta.

Há muito tempo queria explicar a ela – a verdadeira ela – havia tanto que queria confessar. Porque apesar de saber que ela está mais segura acreditando na mentira que contara, se odiava por fazê-la acreditar que não era amada.

"Edward", a ilusão disse. Ela soou zangada, mas apenas ele registra sua fúria. Simplesmente escuta com ânsia a sua voz. "Para com isto", continua. "Não se torture. Volte para casa".

Sorri para si mesmo. Sim, isso é exatamente o que diria se pudesse vê-lo agora. Se ela ainda se importasse. Esperava, contudo, que se importasse. Sabe que não deveria, mas ele não pode se ajudar. E sabe que se ela se importasse, iria querer que deixasse de se distanciar de sua família e voltasse para casa.

_Aah._ Pensa. _Casa._

Em mais de cem anos no planeta, só há uma pequena, insignificante cidade sobre a qual ele pensava como lar. Mas Forks estava proibida para ele enquanto ela estivesse ali. Exilou-se e se proíbe de voltar. A única forma em que se engana pensando que está em casa é através de sua imaginação, através da ilusão do anjo que vê diante de si.

Alcança a sua mão e sorri, pegando sua pequena, frágil mão entre as suas. Ainda com os olhos fechados, imagina como se sentiria se ela estivesse realmente ali. Suave. Cálida. Celestial.

A lembrança de seu toque é assombrosa, mas também terrivelmente dolorosa ao perceber que isso é tudo o que será – uma lembrança. Engole um soluço sem lágrimas enquanto o anjo em sua mente acaricia sua mão tranquilizadoramente. Essa ação o leva a outro tempo quando ela tinha se sentado ao seu lado acariciando sua mão – uma rara lembrança ensolarada – e se lembra como se sentiu incrível por estar deitado na grama em seu campo, com seu anjo, sua ovelha crédula enviando calor ao longo de seu braço com a ponta de seus dedos. O anjo olha para ele com nostalgia, como se Lea também estivesse se recordando.

"Sinto saudades de você", sussurra. A ilusão é demais – e não é o bastante. Precisa mais do que uma ilusão, precisa dela. Mas não apenas sua presença física, precisa de seu consolo e sua confiança. Precisa de seu perdão, porque ainda que a lembrança dela o mantivesse em pé, a lembrança de sua despedida o deixa louco.

A ilusão muda de repente. Está novamente adorável, mas seu rosto formoso está enrugado em agonia.

"Você... não... me quer?"

O buraco em seu peito onde seu coração morto esteve alguma vez vibra dolorosamente. Ele está soluçando agora – sem lágrimas, quebrado, soluços que não param. Todo seu corpo treme com eles.

"Shhhh", sussurra a ilusão. Ela está sorrindo novamente agora. Não há sinal em seu rosto da agonia daquela horrorosa noite no bosque. Pergunta-se se a verdadeira Bella está sorrindo agora, ou se a sua tentativa de rompimento foi tão inútil para ela como foi para ele.

Ela se inclina para aproximar sua boca de seu ouvido. Ele se acalma enquanto seu subconsciente lhe dá o que ele quer escutar.

"Sinto saudades", murmura.

Reconhece o tom de outra lembrança – uma de uma conversa telefônica durante um tempo muito perigoso para seu anjo. Tinha a salvado, mas havia sido por pouco. Quase a perdera nesse momento. Não voltaria agora para colocá-la em perigo mais uma vez. Ela merece algo melhor.

_Melhor que eu_. Pensa. _Ela merece alguém que possa envelhecer com ela, alguém que possa viver com ela em uma cidade ensolarada. Alguém que possa beijá-la sem ter que se preocupar em destruir sua alma._

O anjo toma seu rosto em suas mãos e pressiona um beijo em sua testa. Novamente, imagina como se sentiria se fosse real. Profere palavras que não lhe fariam justiça.

"Isto dói", confessa. "Saber que me aceitaria de volta sem pestanejar se eu cedesse e voltasse para casa. É o que mais quero, e contudo... e contudo também te quero o mais longe possível de mim, longe do dano que possa lhe causar. Como sobreviver quando as duas coisas que mais quero no mundo são impossíveis de conseguir juntas?"

Ela deixa cair uma mão até a sua e a aperta e mesmo não sentindo nada, imagina que pode. Como vampiro, pode pensar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e não é nenhum desafio. Olha nos olhos dela e se perde em sua profundidade. Não tem idéia de quanto tempo passou sentado na escuridão, simplesmente pensando em seus olhos.

Pouco a pouco, quer mais. Ele se encontra desejando seu calor. Quer tomá-la em seus braços mais uma vez e sentir seu aroma de sereia envolvendo-o. Deseja beijá-la, só uma vez mais. Se pudesse...

Sua ilusão está completamente feliz por estar sentada com ele na escuridão e sorri para ele carinhosamente quando ele olha para ela. Lembra-se dela se comovendo em seus sonhos – lugares aos que nunca teve a oportunidade de levá-la, ou cosas que nunca teve oportunidade de fazer com ela. Pergunta-se o que faria se ela estivesse aqui agora – a verdadeira ela, não a lembrança. Beijaria cada centímetro de sua pele, decide. Ou se atiraria ao chão, agarrando-lhe os joelhos e pediria perdão.

Um grito em espanhol se escuta lá fora. Tenta ignorá-lo, mas é fraco – não caça há muito tempo e o aroma é mais forte devido ao álcool no sangue do homem.

Enquanto grunhe, o anjo o acalma.

"Quer fazer isto?", pergunta, e ele relaxa novamente, instantaneamente envergonhado.

"Bella", geme, "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella"

Outro bêbado grita e ele sabe que logo terá que ir de sua patética tentativa de refúgio. Continuará rastreando a área e depois buscará outro lugar para ficar – outro sótão, ou quem sabe um porão.

Suspirando, abre os olhos e a ilusão do anjo desaparece. Mas pode vê-la em seus pensamentos – duvida que haja alguma vez que ela não seja o primeiro e principal pensamento.

"Te amo", sussurra na escuridão. Escuta a resposta tão clara como se fosse ontem. Na verdade foi a quase um ano, quatro palavras ditas pelo anjo enquanto dormia, com ele ao seu lado.

"Eu te amo, Edward"

Suspira.

O sol se elevou dando lugar a um novo dia. Hoje, vai responder relutantemente as ligações de sua muito persistente irmã Rosalie.

Hoje, seu mundo se acabará, e a agonia que conheceu durante os últimos sete meses será aumentada a um nível de dor insuportável.

E amanhã, verá o sol se levantar no céu de Volterra.

FIM


End file.
